Saved By Your Power
by Buddhacide
Summary: A oneshot celebration of the tender and gently joyful love between Shimako Todo and Noriko Nijou.


**Saved by Your Power**

A oneshot celebration of the tender and gently joyful love between Shimako Todo and Noriko Nijou.

* * *

The Gigantea girls had always stood out from the other Rose families as unusual personalities. Sato Sei had never fit into the student crowd, and she had challenged the Virgin Mary herself for the loyalty of her first beloved, Shiori. Her strong sense of independence would influence her petite souer, Shimako Todo, immensely. Todo had now found her own love after her grande souer's graduation, in the form of a beautiful, dark-eyed girl called Noriko Nijou. Shimako, who was the daughter of a Buddhist high priest, had discovered the joy of passing on her rosary to a handpicked petite souer. What a bizarre yet fitting coincidence, then, that Noriko was no Catholic, but someone fascinated by the cultural fruits of Buddhist statues. Shimako loved Noriko deeply, and was willing to defend the first-year's loyalty to the Buddhist teachings even if it meant her own expulsion. For her part, Noriko had been all too eager to become the companion and en bouton of this young Rosa Gigantea. With the blessing of their friends, the Gigantea pair was now free to express the full extent of their affection for each other.

* * *

"This Saturday?" Noriko brushed at her jet-black fringes and blinked at her grande souer, who was smiling fondly down at her. Many students at Lillian's Girls College likened Noriko to a Japanese doll and Shimako to a Western one, and while Shimako never thought of herself as a European, she felt proud of her compatibility with her Buddhist junior. It was Thursday recess, and she had arrived in Noriko's class to spend lunchtime with her – and to invite her out on a date. The White Rose didn't want to summon her en bouton to the Yamayurikai lodge to discuss the matter. She would rather take her outside to where the oaks were, to sit on a bench with her and stroke her hair and speak loving words to her. She only hoped that Noriko wouldn't be busy this weekend.

"So… where am I following you?" Noriko's frank but enthusiastic voice broke into Shimako's slightly disorganized thoughts. Rosa Gigantea blinked and sprung into action, taking Noriko's hand and tugging gently for her to rise from her school chair. Her eyes shone happily as she beamed at the future White Rose.

"I wish to have a private moment with you," she said. "Come with me to somewhere quieter."

* * *

It was quiet today. Noriko preferred it this way. Like Shimako, she was an intensely confidential individual, so it was natural that she felt totally comfortable around her Rose. She had revealed so much to her that she would otherwise have guarded jealously. She treated Shimako with a sensitivity that she reserved for the Buddhist sculptures she adored. It was so easy to love Shimako. The entire college loved her, but Noriko had been trusted with a special access to the most vulnerable aspects of Rosa Gigantea.

"We'll go to Todaiji Temple, and see the statue of Vairocana. When I first came to Lillian, I felt uncomfortable praying to Buddhist and Christian statues alike. Now, with you by my side, I'm perfectly capable of reverencing both."

"We're going to have a whole day all to ourselves," said a smiling Noriko in realization. She took a bite from her chocolate comet. "I don't really care which temple or shrine we're going to as long as we're together."

"So you can come?" confirmed a delighted Shimako.

"Sure," replied Noriko, taking the other's two hands. She gave them a light squeeze. "And you can come to my house after our date. I've been to your temple already, so it's not fair that you haven't been to my home yet."

Shimako looked radiant, with her light brown, slightly curly hair and shining eyes. She would do anything. Noriko's smile and soft touch made it all more than worthwhile.

* * *

The trip was part of the fun. To allow herself breathing space from the atmosphere of Lillian was as vital to Noriko was sleeping or eating. Not that she didn't have any friends (she had grown more attached to the Yamayurikai ever since Shimako's confession of their love in the chapel), but the high school still did not offer the pure freedom she needed. Travelling by train to Kyoto, transferring to Nara, holding Shimako's and as they enjoyed the summer in casual blouses and teen attire – this was true liberty.

"I never asked why you can worship both Buddha and God now," said Noriko, as they separated their palms before the massive bronze sculpture of Vairocana, the cosmic Tathagata. "Surely it can't just be because I'm here."

"But I meant what I said. It is true I felt uncomfortable before Maria-sama, because I am the daughter of a Buddhist priest. I felt like an intruder. Yet I love my daddy and I would never want to let him down. Sometimes I was insecure about my position as a student: especially as _Onee-sama's_ en bouton and as Rosa Gigantea. Then you taught me that there is no need to be ashamed."

They shared a packed lunch together, taking in the sights and sounds of playful children, laughing parents, and smitten couples. They took a walk together before returning to Noriko's suburb by train. Shimako had brought a change of clothes, playing cards, and a special edition of a magazine that showcased Japan's _bodhisattva_ sculptures. Certainly, Noriko's idea of fun was very different to the other members of the Yamayurikai, but Shimako felt that would make her sleepover all the more exciting.

Noriko's house was modest but very comfortable – situated in a quiet but friendly neighbourhood, Shimako actually found it cosier than her father's temple, which was nestled in a forest high up a mountain. Noriko's mother was a pale, delicate beauty who had clearly imparted her lively spirit to her daughter. She cooked the schoolgirls a scrumptious dinner of tempura, and by early evening Shimako was comfortably settled in the Nijou household.

They played card games and word puzzles to pass the hours of darkness. Some would have seen that as boring, especially since there were only two players. But in reality, it was a perfect end to a perfect outing. Neither was interested in being with large groups, so it was with each other that the sisters had the most fun.

* * *

"I'm very grateful to your mother for letting me stay tonight," said Rosa Gigantea. She was in her long-sleeved pyjamas after having taken a shower. A guest futon had been laid out in Noriko's room. "I'll thank her again for the dinner she cooked tomorrow."

"I don't want to sleep up here tonight," complained a Noriko in matching nightclothes. She adjusted the air conditioning with a remote control, rubbing her still-damp hair. "We look so far apart from each other, so distant."

Shimako smiled as she snuggled under her covers. "I guess your mum didn't want to give you an excuse."

"I'm turning off the lights," declared Noriko suddenly. She leaped off her mattress and tread around Shimako to reach the wall switch beside the door.

"We're going to sleep so soon?" asked the curious (and naïve) second-year, as the room went dark.

Noriko tiptoed back, but instead of retracing her steps, she made her way to Shimako's futon and kneeled down, lifting up the blanket and taking hold of the surprised girl. Shimako let out a squeak of surprise, which was quickly subdued by a quick squeeze around her arm. Noriko shot her grande souer a look of warning, which read quite straightforwardly: _My mum has good hearing_.

Shimako put her hand across her mouth, complying obediently and submitting herself to Noriko's mercy. Her innocence and trust were things only her petite souer could see in their totality. Satisfied, Rosa Gigantea's en bouton nestled herself in her partner's arms, nuzzling her senior's face, neck, and collarbone. She entangled her legs with Shimako's, and tickled her toes with her own.

The skin-to-skin contact felt exquisite.

"This is the best date ever," whispered Noriko elatedly, marvelling at Shimako's trembling porcelain body, silken smooth to the touch. The shaking girl was so warm. Her hot breath smelled of fresh peppermint toothpaste, and her fragrant body was still fresh with the scent of apple soap. Her cheeks and lips were so lovely it was almost painful. Their rosy flush was visible even in the bedroom's blackness.

"I never… thought you'd be this daring, Noriko," stammered Rosa Gigantea. "I've… I've never done anything… like this… before." She was paralysed. She could not return her petite souer's embrace just yet, but neither did she want to break free. She was helpless, as powerless as a frail damsel and as vulnerable as a fragile child. But how joyful they both felt, attuning to each other's quick heartbeats and staring into the mirrors that were each other's eyes. Noriko's pyjamas felt wonderful, but only because she was wearing them. After all, their clothes shared their owners' body heat.

As the minutes passed in breathless intimacy, the girls slowly embraced each other completely, separated only by two thin layers of cotton fabric. Shimako broke through even that barrier by placing her hand amidst Noriko's ebony hair, stroking her raven tresses with doting fingers. Noriko's long-lashed eyelids fluttered in wordless contentment as Shimako lovingly massaged her scalp before moving on to caress her cheek. The younger girl was overcome with aching emotion.

"I love you, Shimako-san."

"You promised never to leave my side until I graduate. I want you to know that I've made the same vow for you. _Onee-sama_ loved me truly and deeply. I will love you truly and deeply too – in my own way."

"I want even more," confessed Noriko, her voice a yearning whisper. "I want you to come back for me, life after life. Find me, entice me, coax me into your arms, in all the worlds that exist in this universe."

"Whatever you wish, Noriko. My real responsibility lies with you. It has been so since I sat with you under the cherry blossoms. It _will_ be so, no matter where we end up."

Shimako couldn't find anything else to say. There was no need for any further questions or inquiries, nor did they have to be matched with an answer. It was as if with their one embrace, everything had been answered. Complete tranquillity. Total serenity. Everything was charged with the love of the compassionate Buddha.

_Shizuka ni_.

_Hush; be quiet. Fall silent so you can hear my love, which speaks quietly because it is shy and more intense than you think. Neither Maria-sama nor Jizo-sama can save me. I am saved only by you, and by your power_.

Shimako kissed her petite souer lightly on the nose, and Noriko gave her chin a fond nibble. They might have laughed nervously in a more excited environment, but tonight was something more. They gradually fell asleep just like that, as if they had mutually assented to surrendering to the other. They wandered away from the world, mumbling a sweet sentence or two, cuddling devotedly, until they suddenly became one with each other in the sighing land of dreams.

* * *

The morning had come. The sun and sky looked beautiful with the dew-kissed grass and damp concrete. Noriko had awoken in Shimako's protective arms, and briefly fantasized about persuading her to bathe with her. But she decided against it. There was no need to be so impatient. She liked this budding, growing relationship just the way it was.

Rosa Gigantea stirred only at the touch of her other half's lips on her forehead. "Is it Sunday?" she mumbled, searching for her lover with a sleepy arm.

Noriko took that fragile hand and pressed it slowly to her breast, to let her Rose know how she felt about the previous night. "That's right. No school until tomorrow. Can you come shopping with me today?"

Shimako beamed. "Okay."

Both girls were too shy to speak of what they did. All they could do was look forward, clasping the other's delicate hands as they faced the rest of their school days – and perhaps beyond – as inseparable sisters. For now, Maria-sama would not have the last word. Nirvana would have to wait. For Shimako, there was only Noriko. For Noriko, only Shimako. And that was their Hereafter.

That was their Paradise.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
